


I'll Cry Your Tears For You

by Tygermama



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-22
Updated: 2009-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/pseuds/Tygermama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfect Tommy doesn't know what to do, what to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Cry Your Tears For You

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://oddmonster.livejournal.com/profile)[**oddmonster**](http://oddmonster.livejournal.com/), who wanted heartbroken Perfect Tommy, set after the movie ends

Perfect Tommy stood in the doorway to the cryoroom, half hidden by the jamb like a child, watching Reno.

Reno was beside Rawhide's cryo chamber, sitting backwards in a chair with his arms crossed on the back, tears silently running down his face. He wasn't shaking or making any sound, just a constant stream of tears demonstrated to the world the heart that was breaking in his chest.

Tommy pressed his fist to his mouth to keep from sobbing, from screaming in grief and rage and fear for Reno, who couldn't. He didn't know what to do or what to say to help and comfort his best friend. And the person he would have gone to for advice was currently at zero degrees kelvin. Dammit, Tommy needed Rawhide back, he was the one with all the folksy, homespun wisdom that was perfect in situations like this. Rawhide was the one with the calm, soothing presence that made people feel safe when everything in the world had gone wrong. Rawhide was the one Tommy always turned to when he didn't know what to do.

And never was it more important than now that Tommy do something. Something to show Reno he wasn't alone, to reassure him that Tommy and Buckaroo and all the Cavaliers would move Heaven and Earth to get Rawhide back. Because they all loved Rawhide, and Reno too.

Tommy wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and took a deep breath.

He walked over to Reno and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "We'll get him back for you, whatever it takes."


End file.
